


Nebezpečná podoba

by Naerikil



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Že Tóma a Suguru jsou bratranci se nezapře. Občas to může způsobit trochu nepříjemnosti.





	Nebezpečná podoba

Tóma si pečlivě srovnal věci na stole, mrkl na hodiny a s radostí uviděl číslice 17:15. Dneska by se mohl domů dostat snad i docela rozumně.  
Když se ozvalo klepnutí na dveře, nespokojeně se zamračil a než stihl začít přemýšlet, jestli se tvářit, že tu není, do kanceláře mu nakoukla blonďatá hlava.  
„Můžu na minutku?“ zeptal se K.  
„Ale opravdu jen na minutku…“  
Američan nezvykle vážně vešel do místnosti, mlčky přešel ke stolu, posadil se a stále byl zticha.  
„Tak?“ zeptal se mírně netrpělivě Tóma. Že K mlčel se mu nelíbilo. Vypadalo to na problém a on dneska opravdu nechtěl žádné problémy. Stačilo, že bylo pondělí.  
„Tómo, víš, že nejsem žádný bonzák. A kdyby toto nebyla věc rodiny, tak bych to neřešil, i když by to bylo proti pravidlům, která tu máme.“  
„Věc rodiny? Čí?“  
„Tvojí.“  
Zamračil se. „Eiri?“  
„Ne. Z druhé strany.“  
„Suguru?“  
„Mmm…“ broukl souhlasně. „Je to ještě skoro dítě, takže je mi jasné, že tu za něj budeš mít zodpovědnost a…“  
„K věci.“  
„V sobotu měli Bad Luck menší oslavu toho, jak se jim daří. Trochu se pilo, Suguru taky, ale to bych neřešil. Kdo v šestnácti nezkusí, že… Jde o to… Obvykle si ode všech drží odstup, ale včera byl poměrně dost přátelský. Hlavně k Sakanovi.“  
„Jak moc přátelsky?“ zeptal se a podle hlasu šlo poznat, že se mu vůbec nelíbí, jakým směrem se to ubírá.  
„Ne úplně nevhodně, ale mělo to k tomu nakročeno. Sakano to zvládl perfektně, kupodivu nepanikařil ani nic. Slušně ho odpálkoval a raději se vytratil. Absolutně nepochybuju o jeho profesionalitě a nemyslím si, že by do něčeho takového šel, ale…je pravda, že jste si se Sugurem dost podobní. Povahově. A všichni víme, že Sakano… že mu nejsi lhostejný. Mohl by mít třeba nějakou slabší chvilku a to se pak může stát všelicos. Lepší Tómova kopie než žádný Tóma. Například. To je ale ta menší hrozba. Trochu se bojím, že se Suguru asi zabouchl. Nechci malovat čerta na zeď, ale taky pak nechci řešit to, že ten doletí Sugurův otec a bude nás všechny chtít natáhnout na skřipec, že jsme mu tu zprznili synka.“  
„Tak toho bych se nebál,“ zamumlal Tóma a prohrábl si vlasy. „Natahoval by na něj jenom mě. Musel jsem mu snad milionkrát odpřisáhnout, že na Sugura dám pozor. Div to po mně nechtěl podepsané krví. Děkuju za informaci, zítra to nějak vyřeším. A zdroj si pochopitelně nechám pro sebe.“

Druhého dne si k sobě Sakana zavolal hned zrána. Zářivě se na něj usmál a Sakano měl v tu chvíli chuť utéct. Věděl, že čím přátelštěji se jeho šéf usmívá, tím větší průser má ten, na koho se usmíval.  
„Slyšel jsem, že jste měli v sobotu takovou menší oslavičku.“  
„Eh… a-ano. Malou. Myslel jsem, že by to bylo dobré pro morálku. Odměna za tvrdou práci.“  
„Naprosto souhlasím. Člověk se musí umět odměnit. Nicméně,“ pokynul mu, aby si sedl ke stolu, „něco málo se mi o té oslavě doneslo. A moc se mi to nelíbilo.“  
Zbledl. „Moc se omlouvám, pane řediteli!“ Chtěl ze sebe sypat další omluvy, ale Tóma ho mávnutím ruky umlčel.  
„Nemáte se za co omlouvat, jste v tom nevinně. Můžete se uklidnit, nezavolal jsem si vás tu, abych vám spílal,“ ubezpečoval ho s úsměvem. „Jen jsem vám chtěl říct, že vás budu muset odvolat z vaší pozice. A celkově ode všeho, co se Bad Luck týče,“ dodal stejně milým tónem.  
Bylo mu jasné, že ať mu tuto informaci sdělí jakýmkoli, čeká ho deset minut s naprosto sesypaným panem Sakanem. Pro tyto případy s sebou v šuplíku míval nějaké prášky na uklidnění. Občas si nějaký zobl i sám, přece jen být šéf takto velké společnosti je někdy o nervy, ale většina byla pro Sakana. Jeho schopnost reagovat na změny, hlavně ty špatné, byla příšerná. Bylo to jeho jediné mínus, jinak to byl naprosto perfektní zaměstnanec. Takže mu Tóma byl ochotný tolerovat těch pár uslzených minut.  
„Opravdu jste neudělal nic špatného,“ uklidňoval ho, když na jednom koleni klečel u jeho židle a podával mu kapesník. „Je to jen bezpečnostní opatření. Suguru je ještě kluk a v jeho věku je nebezpečí, že emoce zvítězí nad racionalitou. Víte, že je tu přísný zákaz jakýchkoli vztahů na pracovišti. A to i ty v případných počátcích.“  
Otřel si slzy a pokýval stále skloněnou hlavou. „A… c-co se mnou teď bude, pane řediteli?“  
Postavil se a vybídl k tomu i jeho. Rukou mu sklouzl na záda, vykročil ke dveřím a vedl ho s sebou. „Nebojte, najdu vám nějakou práci. Možná vás vrátím na vaši původní pozici, zpátky ke mně.“ Už stáli u dveří a Tóma sáhl po klice. Ne ale aby otevřel. Spíš aby nebylo možno otevřít. „Abyste byl zase jenom můj,“ pokračoval tiše a nezvykle hlubokým hlasem. „Protože, pane Sakano, přestože, jak jsem řekl, jsem zásadně proti jakýmkoli vztahům na pracovišti, jsem taky šéf a šéfové nemusí vždycky dodržovat všechna pravidla.“ Pak se nahnul a dal mu pusu na tvář. Teprve potom otevřel a naznačil mu, že může jít.


End file.
